tv_tropes_jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters/General
Anyone Can Die: No main character is safe from the Cruel And Unusual Deaths that fall upon everyone. Not even the seemingly impervious Cro-Marmot or the Invincible Hero Splendid have survived every episode. * The Chew Toy: Of course, since they get killed all the time in nearly every episode. Even when there are no deaths in an episode, you can be sure that there will be excruciating pain for them. * Cruel and Unusual Death: All of them have been subjected to this at least once. * A Day in the Limelight: Every character has had at least two episodes focusing on them. * Eye Scream: Nearly every character has suffered from an eye injury at least once. * Fingerless Hands: They have mitten hands, although they will occasionally be drawn with Four-Fingered Hands. * Flat Character: Characters such as Petunia, Disco Bear, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Mario and Russell, were seen as very generic and having little to no personality. The TV series thankfully attempts to flesh them out more. * Four-Fingered Hands: They will get these sorts of hands every once in a while. * Gang of Critters: A group of Animals, Humans and Plants. * Half the Man He Used to Be: A very common injury that nearly every character has had in at least some form is being split in half. * The Hero Dies: The starring character usually dies by the end of the episode. * Kill 'Em All: It doesn't happen often, but some episodes will have a large amount of characters and have all of them killed. Most famously in "Be cool as a seacucumber" and "Sponge Detective". * Made of Plasticine: The majority of the castnote can be hilariously fragile sometimes. Simple injuries like a door can slice your jaw or Light can disintegrate you. * Mutilation Conga: Quite a handful of episodes will have only one character (usually the starring one) gradually accumulate more and more injuries as the person becomes the most unluckiest being alive. Expect that character to suffer a slow and agonizing death. Major episodes that do this are: * Out of Focus: The mascots of the show barley has any starring roles. * Pie-Eyed: A good chunk of them have Pac Man-esque pupils. * Sudden Anatomy: They usually have oven mitt hands, but they occasionally get Four-Fingered Hands. * They Killed Kenny Again: Somebody dies at least Once an Episode. * Too Dumb to Live: Characters will often make very foolish and impulsive actions that will ultimately lead to their deaths. Even the more sensible characters like Chef PeePee, Sniffles and Flaky have their bursts of stupidity every now and then. * The Unintelligible: They only speak in gibberish and are silence most of the time. * Universal-Adaptor Cast: Everyone has different jobs and occupations in every episode. Lumpy and The Mole (predictably), has had the most amount of jobs out of everyone else. * Vague Age: Their overall ages seem to vary depending on the episode, except for Cub who is a baby, and Pop, Flippy, Disco Bear, Tia, Mario, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Lumpy who are obviously adults.note In some episodes, they go to school, but in others, they are seen driving cars and living alone. Category:Character pages